ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Atum
Atum the God Eater was the son of Gaea and the Demiurge. He is the most powerful of Gaea's children, being responsible for the destruction and retreat of all the Elder Gods after doing so atum hunger remained and he sought to devour the entire earth seeing the danger he posed Gaea placed her son in a state of suspended animation for bllions of year. Until the demise of chthon finally awoke him and atum was determinate to resume his rampage across the planet but the god eater was destroyed by the combined efforts of hades poseidon Zeus thor and the avengers. Creation and hunger Bllions of years ago when the elder gods who ruled the earth became corrupted by evil intent and begun the first war in an effort to stop them before it destroyed the world Gaea mated with the Demiurge and conceived a mighty creature named atum the god eater. After he layed waste to the other elder gods with some of them managing to escape or placed in slumber how ever atum felt no satisifiction and decided to continue feeding on all other life on the earth his mother how ever fearing he was becoming an even greater risk than the fighting placed atum in to a slumber beneath what would became known as the hills of England much to her dismay but knew atum relentless hunger would destroy every thing if leaf unchecked. Awakening and death Atum would lay dormant for ages until the energy wave from the evil elder god chthon death lifted his seal and the creature finally rose from the hills eager to devour any thing breathing he attacked the city craving death every where to regain strength when black widow captain America falcon hawk eye hulk iron man scarlet witch thor vision and war machine arrivied to stop him but atum was far too strong for all of them and soon enough had them all on the ground and prepared to conseem the humans. Until thor used a extremely powerful lightning blot that weakened the beast but also angered atum who begun to became the Demogorge a massive hulking immensely powerful brute that started consuming every thing around him the avengers were helpless when suddenly Zeus appeared with his brothers Pluto and Poseidon having put aside their difference knowing only together could the god eater be stopped and they carried on the battle against him. But atum continued to over whelm them when Pluto caught sight of the heart of the demogorge and realised it was a weakness though he seemed invulnerable atum heart seemed to what restored wounds so by taking it out they could destroy him but it would take an insane amount of energy so zeus decide if they were to combine powers it might do it so while the others distracted him the Olympians used all their energy and when hulk and thor temporarily blinded him they unleashed a mighty blast directly at his heart seemingly destroying atum once and for all but the god eater survived albeit reverting to his original form and heavily injured. That's when thor said it needed more power and he could Brive as much thunder as he could through the hammer to increase it and while the others held him off and iron man and war machine combined the beans and bounced it off Steve shield damaging his arm and giving the gods a chance to use the lightning blast to make them selfs stronger gathered all their remaining powers and fired another attack which destroyed atum body exposed his heart and before atum could restore him self scarlet sent vision towards it who used his beam to destroy the heart thus killing the god eater for good Powers and Abilities Atum possesses various superhuman abilities that are common to the various god pantheons of Earth. However, he is considerably more powerful than the vast majority of them. * Absorption and Transformation:'''Although Atum is already immensely powerful, he has the ability to literally absorb and consume other gods as well as demons. As a result, Atum's body basically feeds upon these absorbed beings like food and, as a result, their powers are added to his, thereby increasing all of his powers beyond their limits. However, if he absorbs too much energy, he transforms into the Demogorge, which is a hulking, almost unstoppable brute. After Atum has purged himself of this excess energy, which he can do at will by releasing the beings he absorbs or burns the energy away in combat, he will revert to his normal form. * '''Superhuman Strength: Atum possesses vast superhuman strength, the limits of which aren't known. However, it is believed that his physical strength surpasses that of any member of the god or demon pantheons of Earth. Hence, Atum is ultimately able to lift far in excess of 100 tons. * Superhuman Speed: Atum is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of even the finest human being, or most other gods for that matter. * Superhuman Stamina: Atum's advanced musculature produces no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him limitless superhuman stamina. * Superhuman Durability: Atum is highly resistant to all forms of physical injury. Even without transforming into the Demogurge, Atum can withstand attacks from some of the most powerful of Earth's gods and demons without being injured. Atum can fully and easily survive the temperature and pressure within a star and the vacuum of deep space indefinitely. * Superhuman Agility: Atum's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Atum's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Although he is virtually invulnerable, it is possible for Atum to suffer physical injury. However, his body is capable of rapidly regenerating damaged or destroyed bodily tissue faster and more extensively than most other gods, even to the point of easily regrowing lost limbs. * Immortality: Atum, like some of the god pantheons on Earth, is functionally immortal in the sense that he is completely immune to the effects of aging. He is also immune to all earthly diseases and infections. * Flight: Atum, even while transformed into the Demogurge, is capable of flying through the air, or even through deep space. The upper limit of his flight speed isn't revealed, though he can achieve faster than light speeds. * Energy Manipulation: Atum is capable of manipulating and controlling vast amounts of energy for numerous purposes, although only a few have been revealed, on a level that is at least equal to that of gods such as Odinand Zeus. Atum can manipulate massive amounts of solar energy, typically in the form of extreme light or heat that actually rivals the temperature of the sun itself. Atum is also capable of flight even while in a human form. Category:Neutral Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Eternals Category:Gods Category:Monsters